Letters fom a soldier
by torlin kerru
Summary: *Complete* short and sweet;G/D; Post hogwarts; Ginny is working in a diner when one day Draco comes in.


By: torlin kerru

This is my first fic, its short and sweet, I think I'll do it in one chapter; A/N will be at the end. The beginning will be a narrative, but their might be some letters in their somewhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Potter related or the plot either, I stole the plot from the Dixie Chicks song "Traveling Soldier" but I think they stole it from someone else so it's all good.

            Ginny Weasley was tired; she had been working double shifts, ever since the breakout of war. She couldn't believe it had been six months since the war broke out; of course it wasn't an ordinary war since the fighting had to be done far from the eyes of Muggles.  She was weary, and sick of hearing stories of old friends and family members dying in the war effort, her brother Bill had died, as well as countless friends from Hogwarts. She couldn't believe it had only been a year ago that she had graduated from Hogwarts. It felt like lifetimes. The bell above the door jingled and someone walked in. The one person that she wanted nothing to do with: Draco Malfoy.  Of course, he sat at the booth she was waiting on. 

Well, she thought, might as well get this over with.

"What can I get for you?" she asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a quick quotes quill.

"Actually I don't want anything to eat." Draco said, "Do you think I could talk to you?"

Ginny was dumbfounded. She looked up from the pad of paper and stared at Draco. She saw some desperation in his eyes.

"Sure, I get off in an hour. Can you wait?" He nodded. Ginny smiled at him, "How about I get you a cup of tea while you wait. Joe makes the best tea in all of Diagon Alley"

"Okay", said Draco simply.

Ginny took Draco down to a pier when she got off of work that night. They sat and watched all the boats. 

"You must think I'm crazy." said Draco, "The way I treated you in school and all, I saw you in that diner and I had to talk to you. I might not get another chance. I am going off to fight in the war." Seeing the look on Ginny's face he quickly said, "For the good side, not for Voldemort. I don't have anyone to write to and I was wondering if I could write to you?" 

Ginny's heart melted. Draco Malfoy was sitting next to her begging for her forgiveness and wanting a friend. He was going off to war for the right cause and he needed a friend. 

The letters came, miles separated Ginny from Draco, but when she read his letters and when he read hers, they both felt as though the other was sitting right next to them.  Draco told Ginny of his childhood. Ginny found herself growing to love Draco, but nothing in his letters ever spoke of anything more than friendship. Ginny tried to stop herself from falling in love with her traveling soldier, but her girlish heart could not be stopped from loving him. Ginny's mother and her friends tried to appeal to her sense of logic, but she couldn't stop loving the blond haired boy whom she wrote letters to.

One day Ginny received a letter, it was like the other letters, but there was a P.S.

_P.S My unit will be moving soon into a different area. I won't be able to write to you for a while. _

Ginny didn't think much of it, she worried about Draco, but she was always worried about Draco. She figured that no news was good news.

Until one day. She was at work, clearing some tables of their dishes. She heard a bell tinkle, signaling that someone had entered the store, she immediately thought of Draco. She turned around and instead of the tall, good looking man she had grown to love. She saw a Ministry of Magic officer standing in the doorway, wringing his lime green bowler in his hands.

 Before she could show him to a seat he asked, "Virginia Weasley?" Ginny nodded, "Your mother told me I could find you here. I am afraid I have some bad news."  Ginny's stomach dropped. "Draco Malfoy was killed in battle yesterday. He was helping an injured comrade when a band of trolls snuck up behind them and attacked." Ginny collapsed into a booth, the same one Draco had sat in when he had come in over a year ago. "He fought very bravely, and saved the life of many of his fellow soldiers. He managed to ask one of his comrades to give you this." He stuck out his hand and Ginny took the bloodstained letter from him. "I am very sorry" said the Ministry of Magic representative, as he left. Ginny opened the letter and started crying at the sight of Draco's familiar handwriting.  The parchment was stained with blood.  She assumed it was his. She read through her tears. 

_My dearest Ginny,_

_If you have received this letter, I have been killed.  Somehow I knew it would happen. I am very sorry that we won't be together. I know I will see you one day in the hereafter. I wanted to tell you how much your letters meant to me. I have fallen in love with you Virginia Weasley. It pains my heart to not be able to hold you and tell you these things. I hope you will forgive me for not telling you earlier, I couldn't bring myself to utter the words, if there was a hope that I could say them in person. I love you with every ounce of my being Ginny and I hope you won't forget me, I shall never forget you._

_Love, _

_Draco_

Ginny placed her head on the table and sobbed.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Again, it is based off the song "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks. I hope you liked it. I am in the process of writing some stories but I want to finish them before I post them. Look for them in the next couple of months. Please Review. It makes me really happy when people tell me they like my stories, there is really mo point in writing if your readers don't like your story. But Please be honest with me. I can handle it if you don't like my story, but please don't be nasty. I might be forced to be nasty back. Anyway thank you to everyone who read this 

REVIEW: GOOD OR BAD!!!!

~~~~ torlin kerru~~~~


End file.
